


Я тебя жду

by irizka2



Series: Дети на троих [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, irizka2, Армия, Пытки, драма, омегаверс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2020-11-23 10:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20890538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irizka2/pseuds/irizka2
Summary: Беты (редакторы):Fereht (https://ficbook.net/authors/185855)Фэндом:ОриджиналыРейтинг:RРазмер:Миди, 19 страницМетки:Армия, Пытки, Выживание, Фандомная Битва, Плен, Военные, Сновидения, Упоминания изнасилования, Вымышленная география, Насилие, Драма, Hurt/Comfort, ОмегаверсОписание:Эрки очень хотел вернуться домой.(Место действий и все события выдуманные.)Посвящение:Посвящается **Кастаника**. С днем рождения, солнце :)Примечания автора:©2019 irizka2Работа написано для **fandom Originals 2019**Спасибо бете **Fereht**, самой лучшей бете на свете :)История косвенно связана с персонажами из цикла "Дети на троих":Инфо о серии: http://irizka2.diary.ru/p210535886.htmВсем тем, кто считал, что Эрки не достаточно привязан к Хуго :) Хуго - его сила, Нели - слабость :)





	Я тебя жду

По ночам небо было черным, словно разлитый мазут. И рассыпанные по нему пылинки-звезды перемигивались ярким синим и желтым. Эрки забирался на крышу бараков в свою смену и сидел, запрокинув лицо к далеким светилам. Ночи были тихими. К заставе не подходили даже торговые грузовики. Эрки знал, что повстанцы, террористы и коррумпированное правительство лишь временно залегли на дно. Но тешил себя иллюзиями, что все будет хорошо. Последние две недели он даже стал высыпаться и видеть сны. Такие, после которых было сложно встать, да и не хотелось покидать холодную солдатскую постель.

Эрки казалось, что там, по другую сторону сна, его громко и требовательно зовут. Он слышал голос, знакомые интонации дорогих ему людей, но не мог разобрать слова. Просыпаться не хотелось, подниматься под привычный гонг и бежать на построение с остальными ребятами. Эрки мог бы позволить себе передышку, пару дней отдыха, но ненавидел выделяться и пользоваться своими привилегиями. Омегам полагался один день отгула в неделю.

Он приехал на базу сразу после учебки. Закончил третий курс и радостный, что на халяву получил сержанта, рванул в горячую точку. Тут и платили хорошо, и карьерный рост обещали. Только все оказалось не так просто — крошечная точка на карте, окруженная пустынями и болотами, не стала домом. Перевалочная логистическая база стала тюрьмой.

— Кто это так расстарался, что нам прислал перекаченную шлюху в погонах? — Вместо приветствия его встретили насмешками.

Эрки как омеге полагался отдельный барак, но в маленьком жилом корпусе базы отдельных помещений не нашлось. И майор Стоун Конрой, заведующий сменой, почесав голову, предложил на выбор — общую комнату или подсобку в обнимку со швабрами. Эрки выбрал первое. Он не лучше и не хуже остальных альф и мог работать с ними на равных.

Солдатская жизнь за пределами учебки была медленной и ленивой. Тренировки лишь час в день, отбегал, отстрелялся — и валяйся в постели, если не на дежурстве. Смены были трое через трое, но Эрки просился во все объезды и вылазки. На базе сидеть было сложно. И не только из-за подколов, а потому что в безделье мысли рвались к семье. 

Дома ждали, всегда ждали, и Эрки жил мечтами о новой встрече. Муж пусть незримо, но всегда поддерживал его. 

Других омег в смене не было. Дураков не нашлось, да и брали по строгому отбору. Первое время Эрки приходилось отбиваться от домогательств, открыто не лезли, никто не хотел угодить под трибунал, но пошлые шуточки и сальные взгляды дорогого стоили. Эрки унижали словами, смеялись на тренировках, хотя он с программой справлялся лучше многих, и подначивали перед сном. 

Он многое спускал, не велся на провокации, но временами выть хотелось от подобного обращения. Ничто так не бесило, как собственное бесправие. 

И побудки по тревоге.

Эрки впервые услышал, как орет сирена на вторую неделю службы. От громкого звука впал ненадолго в ступор, но его столкнули с постели, буквально снесли. Офицер Бауман швырнул в него вещи и рявкнул:

— Вооружиться, и на пост!

Эрки подхватил винтовку, выбежал на улицу и тут же свалился на землю: совсем рядом что-то хлопнуло, и он решил, что взорвался снаряд.

— Не разлеживаемся! — Получив сапогом в бок, Эрки вскочил на ноги и ринулся занимать свою позицию. 

Со стены не было видно ни черта. Где-то гремели выстрелы и виднелись вспышки, в северной части базы орали и отстреливались. Хотелось прийти на помощь, но приказа не поступило, и он не имел права сдвинуться с места. Вскоре все успокоилось, над лагерем нависли тишина и дымовая завеса отгоревших заграждений. Солдаты разошлись по койкам, а про Эрки забыли. Возможно, намеренно, но он отсидел на своем посту положенное при атаке время, а потом вышел на утреннее построение с оружием.

— Заблудился, принцесса? — рявкнул на него командир. — Оружие сдать и на штрафной за опоздание.

— Есть! — отчеканил Эрки, несмотря на смешки из строя.

Во время следующей атаки про него снова забыли, но теперь Эрки уже осознанно сидел на посту и взвешивал свои и чужие действия. Бауману он не нравился, тот не жаловал омег и всем видом это показывал. Наверное, потому ставил его на задворки подальше от шумихи и забывал на ночь. Эрки сидел в безопасности, не лез под пули, но и платил потом за это бессрочным дежурством на стене.

Взвесив все, Эрки немного успокоился — не любят, и ладно, не принимают всерьез — не его проблема. Он работал с другими на равных, выше головы не прыгал, на рожон не лез. Но именно это заставило других воспринимать его всерьез.

Отличная физическая подготовка, еще с детства крепкое, развитое тело и целеустремленность делали Эрки лучше многих. Он выходил победителем в спаррингах, на отлично сдавал нормативы и проявлял себя на стрельбище. 

Грубые подначки постепенно переросли в шутки и дружеские подколы, Эрки посмеивался в ответ, реагировал по-доброму и во многом завоевал доверие. Разъезжались по домам с теплыми чувствами, Эрки пожимали руку и желали удачи. А когда он вернулся на базу через три месяца, знакомых почти не осталось и все пришлось начинать сначала. Только майор Стоун Конрой и несколько рядовых. Но для остальных Эрки — всего лишь омега, попутавший кухню и солдатский лагерь. 

В такой борьбе Эрки отработал четыре года. По большей части ему везло, в открытые перестрелки он попадал лишь три раза и всегда выходил без ранений. Но крови и боли насмотрелся с головой, он не очерствел, не стал хуже, просто привык. Огрубел внутри и научился прятать это от семьи. Солдафон в доме ни к чему. Все свои страхи и грубость Эрки оставлял на передовой. С теми, кто по-настоящему любим, Эрки был другим. 

Последняя смена вышла боком. С начала лета отработал положенные пять месяцев, а когда приехала новая смена, выяснилось, что не хватает младших офицеров. Тогда был выбор — остаться ему или напарнику, молодому альфе, которого ждал дома омега с младенцем на руках. Эрки считал, что поступает правильно, отпустил его домой, а сам остался с удвоенной оплатой и новым званием — он получил лейтенанта. 

Теперь он офицер, пусть младший, но честно полученное звание немного грело душу и успокаивало. Потраченные четыре года в срочниках на другом конце планеты, вдали от семьи и любимых людей, дали свои плоды. Контракты один за другим с короткими перерывами, дозволенными военным психологом, порядочно потрепали. Он приезжал домой, чтобы мучить свое и чужое сердце, а потом снова в бой.

Зиму пережил словно в аду. Затишье, которое обещало закончиться либо перемирием, либо очередным крупным конфликтом. Новые парни, не воспринимающие его всерьез, да и новая должность — как кость в горле. Погода, вроде привычная, внезапно стала невыносимой. А уже знакомые придирки и насмешки со стороны сослуживцев пару раз довели до тихой истерики. Эрки никому не показывал своего состояния, служил, боролся, но жил в ожидании отпуска. Никогда в жизни ему не хотелось домой с такой силой. 

Хуго отправлял весточки стабильно раз в неделю, они созванивались, когда сверху давали добро и Эрки упивался этими разговорами. Но после них становилось в стократ хуже. А потом кошмары, преследующие каждую ночь, срывы, сбившиеся течки. Кажется, организм с его решением не согласился. Эрки подал рапорт, потребовал увольнительную.

Немного полегчало. Отпустило натянутую пружину. Осталось дождаться приказа. 

Последние дни на службе продолжались как в бреду. Эрки благодарил майора Самуила Фармана, что тот не перекладывал обязанности на младших офицеров, потому что мозги не работали и принимать решения он был не способен. 

С Фарманом они сработались быстро, Эрки под его командованием служил уже вторую смену, и с майором на редкость легко удалось найти общий язык. Тот не замечал, что Эрки омега, вообще не придавал значения его полу и говорил на равных. Наверное, потому Эрки видел, что положение на базе нестабильное, пусть видимое затишье и разбаловало. Фарман постоянно повторял, что они тут не для отдыха.

— Карстон! — голос из командной будки вырвал из размышлений. Эрки выбежал из строя, тренировочное построение закончилось и их уже давно должны были распустить, но майор вышел куда-то по звонку, и отряд из двадцати пяти человек плюс два офицера и их помощники стояли по стойке смирно уже битый час. На базу опустилась ночь. Стали видны звезды.

— Слушаю.

Эрки подбежал к окошку будки и принял телефонную трубку. Выслушал распоряжение и несколько раз коротко ответил «да».

— Ну что? — поинтересовался дежурный.

— Отправляют домой, — улыбнулся Эрки.

— Везунчик, — протянул дежурный. — Слышали? — крикнул отряду. — Эрки у нас везунчик.

Именно в этот момент во двор вернулся майор. Холодно стрельнул глазами на веселящихся солдат, и все притихли. Эрки вернулся в строй. Встал в самом начале своего отряда.

Настроение прыгало, в голове шумело. Он стоял с трудом на ногах. Его наконец отправляют домой.

Заслуженный отдых, минимум три месяца, в объятиях любимых людей, рядом с сыном. Эрки старался держать лицо, не выдавать эмоций, но улыбка невольно расползалась на губах. Три дня на дорогу, и он будет там, куда с таким безумием рвется сердце.

Майор скомандовал вольно и подозвал Эрки к себе. Направился в свой кабинет, видимо, не хотел говорить при всех.

— Тебя отпускают? — без предисловий начал он.

— Да. — Эрки все же улыбнулся. Девять месяцев. Девять проклятых месяцев он не видел семью. — Завтра утром возьму Дана и поедем.

— Не дергай его, я сам поведу. Появились дела в городе.

— Но... — Эрки тут же поджал губы. Дан всего уорент-офицер, но если Сэм уедет, на базе должны остаться хотя бы двое за старших. — Есть, сэр.

— Возьмем моего ассистента, он почту доставит. — Самуил кивнул на дверь, показывая, что Эрки свободен, и тот, стукнув каблуками, отдал честь и покинул кабинет.

А дальше чуть ли не вприпрыжку, бегом до своей комнаты. С получением новой должности он обзавелся личным пространством. Но место быстро приелось. Ненавистная постель и серые стены, где единственным напоминанием о чем-то светлом была яркая фотография в рамке. Эрки схватил ее первой, кинул в сумку, следом несколько рубашек, сапоги. Несмотря на длительное пребывание на базе, вещей у него было мало — все казенное да на выброс. Эрки не брал в дорогу лишнее, не обрастал барахлом, даже простенький планшет не купил, чтобы не было соблазна выбраться в сеть, написать дорогим людям... а потом ненавидеть себя за такие слабости.

Он сделал свой выбор. Уже давно сделал. И пока не добьется своего — не остановится.

Утренняя побудка вырвала из сладких поцелуев и шелеста чужого голоса.

Эрки открыл глаза и несколько минут неподвижно смотрел на потолок, успокаивая разбушевавшееся тело — все нутро рвалось домой, ждало, мечтало. И какими же сладкими были мечты — стоило прикрыть глаза, и он чувствовал на щеке тепло чужой кожи, прикосновение колючей щетины к губам и тяжесть горького, возбуждающего аромата.

— Подъем! — в комнату заглянул Дан, и Эрки тут же подскочил. — Во сколько едем?

— Ты остаешься. У майора дела в городе. Присмотришь за отрядом.

— Блядство.

— Язык!

— Простите, лейтенант.

Они вместе вышли на построение. Эрки проверил готовность солдат, отправил всех на завтрак. Самому есть не хотелось. От волнения кусок в горло не лез. И он боялся, что в машине, на убитой дороге, его растрясет и укачает. Эрки вышел во двор, обвел взглядом небольшой плац, где четыре года он тренировался и пытался не думать ни о чем. Кажется он прощался с этим место навсегда. Тренировки, обходы, скупая литература из необновляемой библиотеки. Эрки просто тратил время, чтобы не сойти с ума, не погрязнуть в наркоте, как случалось со многим, и не поддаться соблазну дешевой проституции. Когда контроля над территорией у властей нет, люди превращаются в животных с единственным законом — кто сильнее, тот и прав. На базе соблюдали устав, и Эрки гонял своих, не позволяя вольностей. Там, за стеной, за лесными массивами, людей ничего не защищало.

Хорошо, за этот год не было стычек. Еще с прошлого лета состав сильно сократили, и их небольшой взвод всего из тридцати двух человек вряд ли выдержал бы натиск хорошо вооруженного отряда. Правда, поговаривали, что там, за стенами, оружия почти не осталось. Но и это не остановило бы каких-нибудь фанатиков. Перевалочные пункты объединенных войск всегда были лакомым кусочком.

Сэм появился чуть раньше девяти. Бросил Эрки брелок с ключами и жестом указал сесть за руль. Сам сел рядом на пассажирское место. Его помощник или, скорее, секретарь, молодой альфа Роб запрыгнул в кузов. С ним отношения у Эрки не сложились — Роберт мнил себя воякой и важной фигурой, а в Эрки видел лишь омегу, но Эрки давно научился таких игнорировать. Маленький грузовичок рыкнул мотором и, переваливаясь с кочки на кочку, выехал за ворота.

Солнце светило ярко и приветливо, несмотря на позднюю зиму. Погода радовала просветами, хотя за последнюю неделю ночи были морозными, а днем лили дожди. Эрки тут же набрал скорость, не обращая внимания на недовольные взгляды Сэма. Он гнал домой. Дорога, ухабистая и расплывшаяся из-за сезонных дождей, петляла между барханами высохшей земли и небольшими лесными островками. Когда-то тут были поля, возделываемая плодородная почва. Давно все высохло, выветрилось, превратившись в песок и камень.

Временами светло-синее небо терялось в свитых между собой ветках, и тогда дорога погружалась во тьму, словно наступала ночь. Эрки не особо обращал внимания на дорогу — за последние годы исколесил ее вдоль и поперек. Приходилось кататься с отчетами и провожать вагоны с продовольствием. Рапорты, слеты и редкие отгулы, когда можно позволить себе выспаться и позвонить родным. Сколько прошло с последнего звонка? Эрки снился голос Хуго и его губы. Снилась запутавшаяся в короткой бороде улыбка. Снились его руки...

От резкого рывка Эрки стукнулся грудью о широкий руль. Дыхание выбило, и машину повело в сторону. Заскрипели тормоза и сцепление. Эрки попытался выровнять машину, но не справился, их со скрежетом повалило на бок. Эрки снова ударился — теперь головой.

— Суки, — рыкнул тихо в стороне Сэм, и Эрки открыл глаза.

Дерганым движением отстегнул ремень и потянулся к прикрепленному к потолку автомату.

— Не вздумай, — Самуил ударил по рукам, — нашивки! — И с такой силой рванул с плеча лейтенантские знаки, что рубашка немного порвалась. — Нас спецом ловили. Это засада.

Эрки понимающе кивнул — в сознании всплыло, как наскочил на ежа. Не увидел его, но сообразил позже, почему пробило колеса и машина сошла с дороги. Местные уже давно не лезли к военным, побаивались и все надеялись на мирное решение конфликта. Какая из сторон их подловила — не важно, за офицеров будут торговаться, попросят оружие, выманят карты.

Эрки попытался сорвать майорский знак, но Сэм его снова одернул.

— Не надо, они меня ждали.

Он с трудом откинул дверцу опрокинутой машины, выбрался, поднимая руки. Его тут же с двух сторон подхватили и вытащили из наплечной кобуры оружие. Эрки вылез следом. Осторожно высунул голову, надеясь не схватить пулю, потом подтянулся на руках и спрыгнул на землю, вставая рядом с майором. Рядом, чуть поджимая выбитое плечо, встал Роб. Эрки коротко осмотрелся — небольшие просветы между зарослями кустарника с трудом освещали узкую тропу, на которой стояли три внедорожника и вооруженные террористы. Все с оружием, похоже, истории о его недостатке были враньем.

Их военная машина, скатившаяся с дороги, скрылась в грязи придорожных канав и вряд ли ее быстро обнаружат с воздуха. Эрки осторожно бросал взгляды на торчащие грязные колеса и оставленную ими широкую полосу. Стоило задрать голову, как его толкнули прикладом в плечо — дергаться им не позволяли. Пришлось подчиниться.

Местные переговаривались на своем, активно жестикулировали, что-то требовали от Сэма. Тот изъяснялся плохо, еле подбирал слова. Эрки язык так и не выучил, подумывал в начале службы, но душа не лежала, и он забил. Теперь, впервые за долгое время, жалел.

— Чего им надо? — тихо спросил Роб. — Чего они хотят?

— Откуда я знаю? — буркнул Эрки и снова получил прикладом, теперь уже в живот.

— Омега? — спросил один из террористов. — Большой омега, — добавил он и засмеялся.

Эрки коротко поморщился — да, он был выше и крепче многих и при других обстоятельствах ответил бы альфе за тычок. Сейчас же не та ситуация, поэтому приходилось терпеть.

— Секретарь, помощник, — попытался объяснить Сэм. Роб удивленно посмотрел на них, на содранные нашивки и промолчал.

— Омега! — все еще посмеиваясь, крикнул налетчик и, грубо дернув Эрки на себя, нацепил ему на голову мешок.

Дальше были лишь приказы на незнакомом языке, толчки в спину и грязная, затоптанная тропа во влажных зарослях кустарника. Шли они не больше часа. Эрки пытался сориентироваться, понять, куда их ведут, но его постоянно подталкивали, сбивая с толку. Пришли на место к полудню, Эрки уловил запах костра и блеяние скота. Скорее всего, небольшое поселение, оккупированное террористами. Местные, поддерживающие диктатуру нового правительства, до сих пор пускали их в свои дома.

Мешок сдернули в помещении — их затолкали в маленькую плетеную из травы и глины хижину. Похоже, тут держали скот, потому что невыносимо воняло навозом и шерстью. Из лежанок две соломенные подстилки. Впрочем, Эрки надеялся, что их найдут еще до заката. Пропажу двух офицеров заметят быстро: часа через два они должны были добраться до города, значит, еще через пару часов начнут проверять связь, искать машину. Тогда поднимут вертолеты и маленький лагерь легко найдут. Он в это верил.

Им принесли воды, кинули лепешки. Роб презрительно отвернулся, Эрки подобрал и, отряхнув от грязи, сжевал. Сэм держался твердо, но вскоре его увели, и неизвестность стала давить на нервы. Эрки пытался сквозь небольшие щели рассмотреть, что происходит. Но увидеть хоть что-то было сложно, рядом временами ходил охранник и цокали копытами козы. Редко слышались голоса, шум мотора, шорохи и шаги.

Время текло неприлично медленно. Роб нервничал и говорил всякий бред, наговаривал на Сэма и пытался хорохориться. Эрки его не затыкал, сидел тихо и ждал. В лагерь не врывались объединенные силы, не слышны были звуки вертушки. Начали спускаться сумерки, а их так и не нашли.

Ближе к ночи вернулся Сэм. Нерадостный, раздраженный.

— Что решили? Когда нас отпустят? — полез с вопросами Роб.

— Не сегодня, — буркнул Сэм.

В темноте явились их вооруженные похитители. Снова кричали, что-то требовали. Сэм скалился и старался не огрызаться. Кончилось все тем, что им снова дали еды, а потом связали руки и ноги, раскидали по лежанкам как дрова. Эрки досталась дальняя от входа, отдельно от альф, но воняло там в два раза сильнее.

Спать он не мог. Из-за вони и холода даже лежать было сложно, еще и руки затекли, хотелось хоть немного развести плечи и почесать спину. Под утро, когда сквозь мелкие щели в стенах стал пробиваться свет, Эрки сморило, он провалился в тяжелый леденящий сон, а пришел в себя в теплых объятиях. Горячие крепкие руки обнимали и прижимали к груди. Эрки вдохнул глубоко, вжался носом в короткие волоски и судорожно простонал.

— Я тебя жду, — произнес знакомый голос с теплой хрипотцой.

— Я почти дома... почти... — Эрки вжимался в мужа и пытался надышаться таким родным и нужным сейчас запахом.

Из небытия его выкинуло от удара. Кто-то разбудил его пинком под ребра, и Эрки, с трудом разжав веки, обернулся. Над ним возвышался один из похитителей, смотрел грозно и что-то говорил, размахивая оружием. Будь у него руки свободны, получилось бы повалить и выбить ствол, а потом расстрелять остальных. Эрки холодно обвел взглядом столпившихся у двери. Он знал, как убивать.

Но со связанными руками и ногами драться бесполезно. Эрки молча кривился, когда его за шкирку выволокли из помещения и потащили куда-то через поселок. У входа в довольно большой дом бросили как мешок, оставили лежать, а рядом в таком же связанном и скрученном виде уложили Сэма.

— Чего им надо? — недовольно спросил Эрки.

— У тебя течка, что ли? — Сэм выглядел бледным и потрепанным. Видимо, вчера разговор не был мирным и состояние майора оставляло желать лучшего.

— Не знаю, — Эрки повел плечами. Прислушался к себе. Но самочувствие было отстой, его знобило от холода и хотелось вернуться в вонючий угол выделенного домика, чтобы уснуть и вновь оказаться в объятиях мужа. — Не знаю... — повторил он неуверенно. Так сильно тянуло домой к своему альфе, Эрки почти реально ощущал его, знал, что он так далеко, но ждет его и будет ждать, что бы ни случилось...

За ними вернулись, Сэма увели в одну сторону, Эрки потащили в другую. Когда с него сняли веревки, он попытался отбиваться, но недолго — пожалел зубы и одежду. Вряд ли бы ему дали новую. Кое-как жестами объяснил, что сопротивляться не будет. А потом просто терпел. Потому что все это не имело значения. Еще немного, и их найдут, и тогда он сядет на самолет и проснется в объятиях любимого.

Альфам его неподвижность быстро надоела, они пытались чем-то его задеть, расшевелить, но все было без толку. Эрки запихнули в, к счастью, уцелевшую одежду и вернули в каморку. Тело ломило нещадно, мышцы выкручивало так, что выть хотелось. Эрки уткнулся носом в грязную солому и закусил губы до крови. Его трясло, но теперь от усталости. Физической и моральной. Безумно хотелось спать, но не по-настоящему. Хотелось грезить своими сладкими фантазиями, которые все чаще заменяли ему реальность.

Хуго выбрался из темноты грязного угла и прижал к себе. Захотелось разрыдаться, уткнувшись ему в плечо, выпросить хоть немного жалости, которую Эрки ненавидел, и услышать такое важное: «Я все еще с тобой».

— Ты ведь со мной? Что бы ни случилось... правда? Это ведь не имеет значения... все это...

Он так ждал его ответа, так хотел, чтобы ничего между ними никогда не стояло. Но Хуго молчал. Улыбался тепло и знакомо всепрощающе, гладил по заледеневшим от холода щекам и мягко прикасался пушистой бородой к губам.

— Эрки? — голос майора с трудом пробивался через успокаивающую иллюзию. — Эрки, ты живой?

С неохотой оторвавшись от груди мужа, Эрки обернулся. Снова было темно. Возможно, наступила ночь, а может, лишь сгустились сумерки. Сэма не было видно, но он слышал его дыхание и запах крови. Роб, забившись в угол, хныкал как мальчишка и пах страхом.

— Жив, — откликнулся Эрки.

— У меня в сапоге есть нож, — произнес Сэм, и только теперь Эрки понял, что руки ему не связали.

Он на ощупь добрался до майора, вытащил короткую финку. Сразу разрезал веревки на руках и ногах старшего. Сэм был весь в крови, Эрки не видел, насколько сильно он ранен, но кровь стекала по ладоням и пропитала веревку. После добрался до Роба, тот стал всхлипывать еще громче, отчего захотелось дать ему пощечину.

— Идти сможешь? — спросил Эрки у майора, подбираясь к двери.

— Смогу, — хрипло ответил Сэм. Скорее всего, соврал.

— Роб, поможешь ему, а я постараюсь избавиться от охраны.

Эрки не дождался ответа, ножом открыл засов и, пригибаясь, выбрался наружу. В темноте с трудом можно было рассмотреть очертания других домов, освещение отсутствовало — отдельными пятнами вдоль низкого забора двигались охранники. Эрки насчитал троих. Еще пара сидела рядом с главным зданием, но он не собирался туда идти. Выждав, когда охранник приблизился, Эрки переместился ему за спину и, резко выпрямившись, воткнул нож в горло. Не позволяя упасть, осторожно уложил, оттащил к стене дома. Так его не сразу заметят и не кинутся искать. Осмотревшись, кивнул торчащему из дверей Робу и маленькими перебежками двинулся дальше.

Всех охранников убивать не было необходимости, но следовало зачистить дорогу к забору. Эрки напрыгнул со спины на второго. Повалил его, не успев перерезать артерию, и тот перевернулся, начал отбиваться. Не закричал, сражаясь за свою жизнь, слишком был занят этим, чтобы отвлекаться на крики, а потом стало уже поздно.

Эрки тяжело выдохнул, стирая его кровь с ножа. Сел рядом, опираясь на чужое тело. Течка все еще давала о себе знать и холод стоял собачий. Кое-как стянув с убитого испачканную арафатку, Эрки накрыл себе плечи и спину. Попытался снять еще и рубашку, но к нему добрались Роб и Сэм.

— Уберите его, — приказал майор. В четыре руки они с Робом запихнули тело под крыльцо какого-то дома. Забор перелезли без заминки, а дальше сломя голову, не разбирая дороги, бросились бежать.

Сэм немного отставал, в тусклом свете ночного неба было видно, что он сильно ранен. Но жалоб не было, майор терпел и старался держать темп. Часа через четыре пришлось остановиться. Лес стал непроходимым, под ногами чавкало болото. Им всем нужна была передышка, пока они не свалились и не потонули в топи. Температура к середине ночи упала еще сильнее, так что вода покрылась коркой льда, а дыхание сворачивалось белым паром. Эрки выбрал относительно сухой уголок и завалился на голую землю. Рядом вповалку свалились альфы. От их запаха к горлу подступала тошнота, но не было сил даже отвернуться.

Эрки утонул. Нырнул в черную глубину и, вцепившись обмороженными пальцами в протянутые руки, пытался удержаться. Хуго не отпускал, никогда не отпускал. И можно было не бояться, что сорвется и упадет, что завтра будет хуже, чем вчера, что дома его не поймут...

— Все будет хорошо, Эрки, все будет хорошо...

Чужие слова как заклинание хотелось выбить на спине разноцветной татуировкой, чтобы впиталось в кожу и жило, поддерживало, давало смысл двигаться дальше.

Эрки проснулся от стука собственных зубов. Солнце уже встало, пора уходить. Роб от него отодвинулся, потому холод и пробрался под одежду. Сэм же спал плохо, стонал и прижимал к себе неподвижную руку. Эрки стянул с его плеча накинутую, а не надетую рубашку и чертыхнулся. Предплечье исполосовали до кости, на нем живого места не осталось. Непонятно, как в таком состоянии Сэм вообще мог ходить.

Эрки осмотрелся, обдумывая, как лучше промыть, а потом завязать рану.

— Не дергайся. — Сэм приоткрыл глаза и посмотрел на него расфокусировано и мутно. Зрачки от боли сжались почти в точки, и в восходящем солнце радужка казалась прозрачной. — Лучше не трогать. Доберемся до врача, он окажет помощь.

— Если не сделаем это сейчас, возможно, помогать будет некому, — сжал зубы Эрки.

— Не спорь, — коротко бросил Сэм и рывком сел.

На их голоса проснулся Роб, посмотрел мрачно и, сковырнув с земли кусок застывшей льдинки, закинул ее в рот.

— Зря, — заметил Эрки, но лезть с советами не стал.

Дальше двигались осторожно, Эрки легко вывел из болотистой топи, и по твердой земле стало проще идти. Ближе к середине дня почва сменилась на песчаную. Высохшую поверхность изрезало отпечатками шин, но протекторы не принадлежали армейским и с дороги пришлось уйти.

Вечером путь преградила небольшая речушка. Эрки сразу сориентировался. Он не бывал тут, но неплохо изучил карты и теперь точно знал, как добраться до базы. Ночью идти не было ни сил, ни возможности: небо затянуло серыми тучами, не видно было ничего на расстоянии вытянутой руки. С трудом успев до темноты собрать ветки, Эрки развел костер, запек в листьях пойманного грызуна и разделил его на троих. Не мешало бы принести еще воды, но спуск к реке был непроходим.

Состояние Сэма ухудшалось. Пока они шли, он держался, но стоило устроить привал, как у него поднялся жар, рука пошла пятнами, а содранная лоскутами кожа покрылась белой коркой. С горем пополам Эрки смог ее промыть, опуская в бурную реку край арафатки, и перевязал куском рубашки. Сэм уже не сопротивлялся, временами проваливался в полубредовый сон, начинал стонать, а когда просыпался, смотрел странно — словно ничего не понимал. Ночью началась горячка.

— Он не доберется. — Разбуженный стонами офицера, к Эрки пришел Роб. Спать рядом он отказался, Эрки не настаивал. Присутствие чужого альфы все еще вызывало тошноту.

— Если понадобится, понесем на руках.

— Мы в это вляпались по его вине, — огрызнулся зло Роб. — Оставить его, и все.

Эрки, скрипнув зубами, постарался сдержать гнев.

— Придержи язык, мальчишка, или по возвращении угодишь под трибунал.

— Ты не знаешь, что они со мной делали!!! Или думаешь, меня оставили в покое?! Да я убить его хочу за то, что произошло...

— Майору не меньше досталось!

— А меня изнасиловали! Меня! Альфу!

Эрки небрежно и с презрением фыркнул. Руки-ноги целы — нет причин жаловаться. Эрки же не ныл.

— Что? — не унимался Роб, поднимая голос. — Знаю, что и тебя ебали! Но не сравнивай с собой, у тебя вообще течка, тебе, небось, хотелось...

Эрки, не сдержавшись, схватил его за рубашку и, легко проведя подсечку, уложил на землю. Коленом прижал к земле и со злостью, почти выплевывая слова, произнес:

— Считаешь, если я омега, то ебать меня можно без повода? И дырка у меня как бесплатное приложение? Может, и тебе подставиться? Чтобы ты свою помятую самооценку приподнял?

— Заткнитесь! — строгий голос командира заставил их вздрогнуть. Эрки поднялся, отпустив Роба, протянул ему руку, предлагая помочь встать, но тот отвел взгляд и руку не принял. Ушел куда-то в сторону и там повалился на камни. Лег ко всем спиной, делая вид, что он не с ними. Эрки присел рядом с Сэмом. Подкинул ногой веток в костер и, поежившись, обнял себя руками.

— Почему нас не ищут? — тихо, больше в пустоту спросил он.

— Могу предложить пару вариантов. Тебе с хорошим исходом или плохим? — мрачно ответил Сэм. — Знаешь, кто нас взял? Марат Бадрах. Он полгода мне своих мальчишек подсылал, надеялся найти слабые точки. Вынюхивал, выискивал. Не сомневаюсь, что нашел, кого переманить...

— Он договорился с руководством?

— Нет, но уверен, на базе есть его шпионы. Начальству, скорее всего, донесли, что мы не поехали в город. Или Марат им пригрозил, что, если заметит хоть один поисковый отряд, нас тут же прикончат.

Эрки зажмурился, прогоняя неприятные мысли. Если бы не его течка, не оплошность охраны... если бы не удалось сбежать, их бы убили. Сэм не из тех, кто станет договариваться с террористами, что бы от него ни хотели — никогда бы не получили.

— Но уверен, завтра — послезавтра начнут прочесывать окрестности. Отсутствие двух офицеров долго не скрыть. Потому Марату придется найти другие способы давления. Но мы не ведем переговоры с террористами, я знаю. И Марат знает, потому сообщит, что мы сбежали. Возможно, уже сообщил — не в его интересах пускать военных на свою территорию.

— И ему все это спустят с рук? — рыкнул Эрки, кивая на изуродованную руку майора.

— Чем-то приходится жертвовать ради призрачного мира. Сам понимаешь. Или не торчал бы на базе долбаных девять месяцев.

— Да...

Эрки признал это с неохотой, но безоговорочно. Он не был патриотом, но когда подростком поставил перед собой цель добиться чего-то сам, без помощи мужа и родных, то ни на секунду не усомнился в выборе профессии. И с тех пор шел вперед, никогда не отступая. Не ради высокой политики, а чтобы доказать себе, что способен.

Утро встретило ледяным холодом. Эрки с трудом поднялся, разминая затекшие конечности, проверил состояние Сэма. Температура у него немного спала, горячка отступила, и спал он уже спокойно. Нужно было принести воды, и Эрки направился к реке. Вдоль берега вода покрылась тонким льдом, но местами, где русло становилось совсем узким, лед скрыл ее полностью. Эрки, поежившись, огляделся, выбирая место, где проще зачеркнуть: берег был крутой, течение быстрое, а дно у реки каменистое. Если оступиться — легко окажешься под водой.

Чуть дальше вдоль берега росли хилые деревца и за них можно было зацепиться. Эрки прошел в противоположную сторону, надеясь усмотреть спуск попроще, потом вернулся и уверенно полез вниз. Если бы не скользкие острые камни — спрыгнул бы и не мучился, но слишком велик был шанс упасть и сломать ногу. Спустившись, он перевел дух и осмотрелся. Даже если зачерпнет воды, до майора ее не донесет. Нужно было тащить Сэма сюда или найти хоть какую-то тару.

Но рядом не валялось привычных признаков вездесущей цивилизации — ни пустых бутылок, ни консервных банок. Он уже смирился с неизбежным, когда взгляд зацепился за что-то пластиковое, торчащее между камнями и корягой. Похоже, ему повезло, течение принесло старую банку из-под каких-то бытовых химикатов.

Эрки медленно переставил ногу и потянулся за банкой. Одно неправильное движение, и ледяная вода накрыла с головой. В первое мгновение обожгло холодом, легкие сдавило и захотелось вдохнуть глубоко и сильно, но вода потянула на дно, ударила о камни коленями, а потом и лицом, и снова кинула вверх. Эрки судорожно взмахнул руками, попытался выбраться, цепляясь за все подряд. Течением снова крутануло и уперло в камни, Эрки рванул наверх, к воздуху, к спасению. Но вместо этого наткнулся на ледяную корку. Его утянуло под лед, в узкой части течение было агрессивнее, но водоворот проходил ниже, где-то на дне, на поверхности вода застыла. Вымерзла.

В отчаянии, не успев все продумать, Эрки со всей силы ударил по ледяной корке. Но под водой сделать это как следует не удалось, он попытался ударить снова, но с той стороны кто-то подошел. Присел над ним, закрывая свет своим телом... сквозь прозрачную толщу на него смотрел Хуго.

— Я... — Эрки дергано открыл рот, выпуская воздух...

— Ты ведь вернешься?

Эрки выпутался из камней, позволил течению отнести себя ниже, и как только лед закончился, вынырнул на поверхности. Об очередные камни ободрало спину, но смог зацепиться за висящие над бурным потоком ветки. Дрожа от леденящего холода и напряжения, Эрки выбрался из воды и обессилено упал на берег. Ноги сводило, руки он поцарапал, сбил костяшки и поломал ногти. Под скулой разрасталась гематома.

Хуго сел за спину, прижался, согревая своим теплом, и обнял поперек груди.

— Прости, — прошептал Эрки, — прости... Я скоро приеду, обещаю, ты только дождись...

— Я тебя жду.

Он не знал, сколько просидел так рядом с мужем, в его тепле и убаюкивающем дыхании. С ним всегда было спокойно и легко. Одним только прикосновением он снимал боль и печали. Хуго – защита и твердое плечо, на которого Эрки всегда мог положиться, быть сильным и лучшим. Хуго – его сила, а светлый и мягкий Нели – слабость. Эрки не понимал, почему уезжает от них, сбегает в горячие точки и рискует собой, словно намеренно причиняя родным людям боль. Он не хотел, чтобы Хуго и Нели страдали. Переживали и волновались за него. Эрки просто хотел добиться своего...

— Эрки! — окрик Роба вырвал из оцепенения и тяжелых мыслей. — Сэм тебя потерял.

— Я воды хотел принести. — Эрки махнул добытой пластиковой банкой. Дно у нее прохудилось, но если правильно наклонить, можно было принести грамм двести за раз. Он зачерпнул из потока и, придерживая банку одной рукой, выбрался к Робу.

— Ему вроде лучше, — пробормотал тот немного смущенно. — Я пытался еды найти, но не смог. Да и не знаю, что тут съедобно, а что нет...

— Лучше не рисковать. — Эрки обошел его и быстрым шагом направился к майору, пока вода не расплескалась.

Поил как ребенка, придерживая за подбородок и постепенно вливая в рот влагу. Сэм действительно выглядел лучше, только глаза лихорадочно блестели и рана неприятно пахла. Следовало поторопиться, выдвинуться, пока солнце не начало палить. По примерным расчетам идти им осталось часов двадцать. Если Эрки не ошибся с ориентирами.

— Я не пойду, — заявил Сэм, когда Эрки скомандовал подниматься. — Вы вдвоем доберетесь быстрее и приведете мне подмогу.

— Бросить тебя в лесу без воды и еды? — Эрки даже не ругался. Он слишком устал и говорил спокойно и тихо. — Мы тебя потом не отыщем.

— Оставьте метку. Найдете, — повторил Сэм тверже. — Но пойдете одни.

— Нет! — Эрки упрямо сложил руки на груди. — Ты старший офицер, по уставу я не могу тебя оставить.

— Придется. — Сэм кое-как извернулся и вытащил здоровой рукой из-за пояса пистолет.

Эрки с изумлением уставился на наставленное на него оружие. Откуда тот его достал? Впрочем, вполне мог забрать у убитого охранника, когда Эрки и Роб прятали второго.

— Ступайте, — махнул им пушкой Сэм. Он не угрожал, но показывал твердость своих намерений. — Мне все равно даже не встать...

— Я оставлю знак. — Эрки стянул с шеи мокрую арафатку и повязал рядом с деревом, под которым устроился Сэм. — И не вздумай за водой лезть, там спуск неприступный.

— Не болтай, а давайте топайте уже, — усмехнулся Сэм, — чем скорее доберетесь, тем быстрее приведете мне помощь.

Эрки коротко кивнул и, не тратя время на разговоры, быстрым шагом направился вдоль реки. По его расчетам база находилась строго на востоке, часов шесть вдоль устья, а потом через болотистые низины и высохшие поля. До вечера должны уложиться. Главное, не сбиться с ритма.

Роб пошел следом. Угрюмый, мрачный, он шагал тяжело, гремел ботинками, словно намеренно привлекая внимание. Его мальчишеские выходки Эрки игнорировал. Не было ни малейшего желания говорить. Тратить силы на бессмысленное выяснение отношений. Эрки доберется до города и вернется домой. А когда снова приедет на базу, Роба, скорее всего, там уже не будет.

Дорога выматывала резкой сменой погоды. Утром было холодно и морозно, днем поднялось солнце и начало припекать. Одежда высохла и снова промокла от пота, липла к коже. Когда они добрались до по-весеннему голого подлеска, на небе сгустились тучи, полил проливной дождь, снова стало холодно. Сам лес сухой, деревца без листьев и тощие, а под ногами хлюпала размытая, пропитанная влагой грязь. Двигаться было сложно, Эрки задыхался, а еще хотелось пить и есть. Но он постоянно себя подгонял — еще немного, и доберется до дома, самую малость, и сможет отдохнуть. Уговаривать себя было проще, чем подгонять постоянно отстающего Роба.

Тот сначала несчастно вздыхал, а потом стал ныть. Упрашивал сделать привал, жаловался на погоду, тяжелую обувь и болотную грязь. Эрки молчаливо терпел, игнорируя и жалобы, и попытки притронуться, хотя дикое желание придушить поднималось из груди и застревало где-то в горле. Эрки ненавидел слабаков.

— Ты хоть знаешь, куда мы идем? Плутаем целый день, никаких ориентиров. В какой стороне база? До ночи точно не дойдем.

— Заткнись! — не выдержал Эрки, оборачиваясь и окидывая солдата презрительным взглядом. — Будь благодарен, что я не оставил тебя смотреть за майором.

— Я бы не остался, — съязвил тот зло.

— Кажется, ты забыл, что все еще на службе и я выше тебя по званию! — холодно напомнил Эрки.

— Да пошел ты, — зло отмахнулся Роб и направился в противоположную сторону от него.

Эрки хотел еще что-то ему сказать, напомнить о субординации и предупредить, чтоб не сходил с тропы, но не успел. Роб неловко взмахнул руками и, соскользнув по спрятанному под грязным слоем ила льду, ушел под воду. Эрки сложил руки на груди, с усмешкой поджидая, когда тот выберется, но Роб не появлялся. Густой слой грязи на поверхности выровнялся, словно и не было тут никого, и Эрки, забеспокоившись, бросился проверять, куда тот пропал.

Почва под ногами местами рыхлая, местами промерзшая до камня и везде покрыта холодной студеной водой, такой грязной и мутной, что невозможно ничего сквозь нее рассмотреть. Но там, где пропал Роб, немного разошелся ил и было видно сворачивающееся воронкой углубление. Роб провалился в старую звериную нору, затопленную по весне, застрял там, не в силах даже руки поднять и только испуганно и отчаянно дергался, зажатый в подводные тиски.

Эрки попытался схватить его, но тот оказался глубже, чем казалось, и стоило опереться рядом с ним ногами, как земля стала расползаться, затягивая и его тоже. С трудом ухватившись за какое-то деревце и накрутив рубашку Роба на кулак, Эрки смог вытянуть его из западни.

Роб, выбравшись по пояс, с шумом вдохнул, почти на грани хрипа, и тут же разрыдался. Они оба осторожно отошли от опасного места, выбрались на более-менее сухой участок — Эрки на ногах, а Роб так и передвигался на карачках, с трудом переводя дыхание и судорожно рыдая.

— Успокойся, все нормально, — попытался взбодрить его Эрки.

— Я чуть не утонул, — Роб стучал зубами и отвечал невпопад, — раз, и затянуло, даже не пошевельнуться, сдох бы... самая страшная смерть. Если бы не ты... Спасибо, спасибо...

— Успокойся, — повторил Эрки. — Думаешь, я б тебя бросил?

— Я тебе такого наговорил... всего... не подумал... Спасибо, спасибо тебе. — Роб снова стал всхлипывать, и Эрки со вздохом слегка его обнял, чтобы немного утешить.

— Приходи в себя и надо двигаться дальше.

— Спасибо, — повторял он, хватаясь за плечи и руки. — Спасибо! — Притянув к себе, Роб коснулся губами сначала шеи и щеки, а потом вжался ими в рот и стал настойчиво целовать.

Эрки опешил лишь на мгновение, а потом гневно оттолкнул от себя. Губы альфы все еще пахли сыростью и грязью, но дело было не в этом. Эрки затрясло от омерзения, такого отвращающего, склизкого, что чуть не вырвало. Он с рычанием подскочил на ноги, вздернув за собой горе-солдата, и тут же приложил ему кулаком по лицу.

— Не смей ко мне прикасаться! — рявкнул он, стирая чужой запах с губ тыльной стороной руки.

— Прости, — забормотал Роб, опуская голову и пряча взгляд, — просто хотел поблагодарить, неправильно выразил свою благодарность. Прости...

Эрки переборол внутреннюю неприязнь. Сейчас это было неуместно, и устраивать истерики не входило в его правила. Нужно было двигаться, добраться до базы как можно скорее. От них зависела жизнь Самуила.

— Идем. — Отвернувшись от Роба, он рассматривал лес, пытаясь понять, куда идти дальше. Эта заминка сильно сбила с пути. Он и так с трудом находил ориентиры, а теперь и вовсе не мог вспомнить, на что опирался, выбирая путь.

Главное, выйти из леса, сменить болото на сухую землю и немного согреться, может, тогда станет легче. И может, на пыльной дороге им навстречу выедет машина и отвезет до базы, спасая от голода, холода и тяжелой, прижимающей к земле усталости. Эрки безумно устал. Так что голова кружилась и ноги подгибались. Но останавливаться было нельзя.

— Идем, — повторил он и, не оборачиваясь к Робу, направился в сторону светлой просеки.

Все пережитое за три дня навалилось неподъемным грузом, делая ноги тяжелыми и каждый шаг препятствием. Все это время они толком не ели, почти не пили и спали на ледяной земле. Из леса они вышли, когда небо начало темнеть и солнце скрылось за горизонтом. Температура упала еще сильнее и вместо тепла их стало обдувать холодным ветром. Эрки ежился, сжимая плечи руками, пытался ускориться, чтобы хоть немного согреться, но ботинки словно приросли к песчаной почве, поднимать их было тяжело, да и часть пути приходилось преодолевать склоны и тащиться в гору.

Роб больше не ныл, только дышал сипло и все сильнее отставал. Когда окончательно стемнело, Эрки без сил повалился на землю. Просто грохнулся там, где остановился. Рядом упал Роб, обхватил руками под грудью и крепко вжался, ища тепла. Эрки не возражал, самого от холода трясло и тошнило. Хотелось провалиться в сон, убраться туда, где будут мягкие руки любимого человека и теплая улыбка с поцелуями и обжигающим шепотом...

— Хуго...

— Я с тобой, я рядом.

Эрки открыл объятия, вжимаясь в него и упираясь носом в жесткие завитки на груди. Он не хотел, чтобы его отпускали, не хотел просыпаться и возвращаться в реальность. Он слишком устал... Но рассвет разбудил проливным ледяным дождем. Капли сыпались за шиворот, стекали по лицу и проникали сквозь одежду. Роб толкнул его в спину, немного грубо, пробуждая, и поднялся сам. Эрки попытался сесть, но из-за слабости это получилось не с первого раза. Все еще хотелось спать и еще сильнее есть, а еще чертова течка словно не собиралась заканчиваться. Эрки со стоном повернулся на спину и открыл рот, ловя дождевые капли.

— Ты звал кого-то во сне, — заметил Роб.

— Мужа, — зачем-то ответил Эрки, хотя не собирался делиться.

— Зачем ты в армии, если у тебя есть семья?

— Это сложно... — Эрки выдохнул. Хуго ни разу не спросил «зачем». Не упрекнул, не пытался остановить. Он просто обнимал и обещал поддержать. И ждать его. Ждать, что бы ни случилось. Эрки сглотнул плотный комок в горле и все же поднялся. — Он дает мне реализоваться.

— А, — коротко кивнул Роб и, отвернувшись, вслепую пошел куда-то сквозь дождь.

Эрки запрокинул голову. Были бы звезды — хоть немного ориентиров, он бы нашел дорогу, сообразил, куда идти. Эрки давно понял, что заблудился. Следовало вернуться к реке и начать сначала. Только бы сил хватило, только бы...

Над головой раздался тихий рокот, сквозь шум дождя и низкие облака на мгновение вынырнул вертолет и снова скрылся. Эрки завопил. Подпрыгнул, бестолково размахивая руками. Роб стал кричать и прыгать с ним рядом, стащил с себя рубашку, размахивая над головой. Шанс, что их заметят, был слишком мал. Но их ведь искали, именно за ними летели...

Вертушка сделала круг и пошла на посадку, Эрки как сомнамбула, ничего не соображая, забрался в кабину и упал в кресло. Их о чем-то спрашивали, требовали... Эрки лишь махнул рукой примерно в ту сторону, откуда они пришли, и рассказал про майора.

— Фармана подобрали еще вчера вечером, — ответил кто-то из поисковой команды, и Эрки, кивнув, отключился.

Он пришел в себя в палате. В чистой и серой. Неприятно пахнущей стерильностью. Чуть шевельнулся, пытаясь выпутаться из термопокрывала и проводка капельницы. В руку впился катетер, возвращая болью в чувства. Эрки провел ладонью по обнаженной груди, проверил жетон. Успокоился. Он у своих, уже можно не переживать. Тело на движения отзывалось с неохотой, казалось ватным и тяжелым. Одежды на нем не было, даже белья.

Пальцы наткнулись на старый шрам у бедра, прошлись по небольшому углублению на коже. Хуго, когда заметил, ничего не сказал, только глаза огнем полыхнули и секс в ту ночь был яростный и жесткий. Но Эрки это нравилось и хотелось вызывать его на эмоции любыми грязными способами.

Он невольно вздохнул, понимая, что Хуго наверняка донесли о его пропаже. И альфа волнуется, вся семья дома с ума сходит. Нужно встать и позвонить им, сказать, что ничего страшного не произошло. Ничего ведь не произошло?

Эрки потянул из руки канюлю и именно в этот момент в дверях палаты появились двое: врач и мозгоправ. Знакомого психолога, Стена Бьерн, Эрки поприветствовал кивком головы — они общались перед каждым контрактом и друг к другу привыкли. Врач — пожилой и незнакомый, потребовал не трогать капельницу, но Эрки его проигнорировал.

— Одежду принесите.

— У вас сильнейшее обезвоживание, нужно минимум сутки лежать в постели.

— Обойдусь, — буркнул Эрки и заклеил кровоточащую на руке рану протянутым Стеном пластырем.

— Как самочувствие? — Стен сел рядом с постелью и открыл планшет. — Пройдемся по стандартным вопросам?

— Да, да, — покачал головой Эрки, помня все это наизусть, отчеканил звание и номер жетона, вытащил из памяти вызубренные цифры своего идентификационного номера и последнего контракта, семейное положение — гражданский брак, мужья — Хуго Станг и Нели Станг, дети — Свен, Рейли, Лин и Лун. — Эрки вздохнул. — Можно уже идти?

— Поделиться тем, что было в плену, не хочешь? — прищурился врач.

— Нет, — помрачнел Эрки. — посидели, сбежали, пару трупов и никаких забот.

— Роберт рассказал другое.

— Слабовольное трепло, — сплюнул Эрки и, повернувшись к вернувшемуся врачу, мрачно попросил: — Дайте таблетку «следующего дня» и запись в системе не ставьте.

— Но... — попытался возразить врач.

— Сделай, как он просит, — дал отмашку психолог и убрал планшет. Уже знал, что если Эрки будет чем-то недоволен, может отобрать и стереть их последний разговор. — И пусть идет, его давно ждут.

— Ждут? — изумленно переспросил Эрки, и сердце забилось обезумевшей птицей.

Он почти бегом добрался до проходной, вошел в гостевой холл, показал документы и направился в комнату для встреч. В маленьком, почти пустом помещении, стоял Хуго. Коротко улыбнулся при его появлении, а Эрки затрясло.

— Ты... зачем ты приехал?! — Страх, смешанный с усталостью, накрыл с головой, перепутал все внутри. Эрки чуть ли не с криком на него набросился: — В конфликтную зону? Оставил детей и Нели?! Как ты мог явиться сюда? А если бы с тобой что-то случилось? Они бы остались одни!

Он гневно ударил его по широкой груди кулаком. Врезал, совсем не подумав, что делает дорогому человеку больно. Потому что самому было настолько отвратительно, что стоять получалось с трудом, ноги подкашивались. Казалось, еще мгновение, и он просто свалится.

— Я сто раз тебе говорил, не вздумай появляться... не смей приезжать... — слова путались на языке, ему хотелось сказать что-то другое, но не мог этого произнести.

«Спроси меня "зачем", спроси, что я сам забыл в этой глуши!» — Он хотел, чтобы Хуго заставил его ответить и тогда бы Эрки уехал домой и больше никогда сюда не вернулся.

— Я очень скучал, — теплый голос, такой искренний и нежный, разорвал и без того натянутую до предела нить. Эрки вжался в него, рыдая от усталости, от бессилия и потому что тоже соскучился. Потому что уже несколько недель кряду жил в иллюзиях, призрачных снах, в которых они были вместе. И он так сильно хотел быть с ним, что вместо радости перепугался до ужаса, увидев его на военной базе.

— Прости, — пробормотал он, задыхаясь от собственных слез, — прости меня.

— Я всегда буду рядом, — пообещал Хуго, — ничего не бойся. И поехали домой, нас ждет самолет: некто майор Фарман организовал нам военный чартер.

Эрки нервно рассмеялся, вспоминая, что так и не навестил Сэма, не узнал о его состоянии. Впрочем, если ему хватило сил давать подобные распоряжения, значит, выжил и будет здоров.

— Поехали, — согласился он, — хочу обнять Свена, хочу провести с вами вечер на диване, смотря глупый сериал и закусывая пиццей. Хочу уснуть с тобой, сегодня же, хочу...

— Я тоже, тигренок.

***

Проснись же, кроха, два быстрых вдоха  
Сорвались хрипом, дыханья нет.  
Вот был бы рядом — погладил взглядом,  
А так звонки лишь, посланий свет.

И спать так сложно, когда возможно  
Исчезнет с неба наш тусклый след.  
Вот было б проще в кустистой роще  
Встречать рассветы сквозь толщу лет.

И вкус на пальцах чужого счастья,  
Я сон утратил, так сложно спать.  
Любовь как пламя — дыханья лавы.  
За краткость встречи бы все отдать,

Пройти пространство, порвать границы,  
Упасть в объятья, к себе забрать.  
А страх потери закрыть в гробнице,  
Ведь все, что надо — ты рядом — знать.

9.03-20.03.19


End file.
